


treat her like garbage |spop crack fanfic|

by sapphicwrites



Category: Spop - Fandom, she ra and the princesses of power - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicwrites/pseuds/sapphicwrites
Summary: this is a damn joke, calm the fuck down.-if yall cancel me idc idc
Relationships: Glimbow - Relationship, catradora - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	treat her like garbage |spop crack fanfic|

**Author's Note:**

> this is a damn joke, calm the fuck down. 
> 
> -if yall cancel me idc idc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t come for me i don’t care

it was high noon in brightmoon, catra was practicing her grinding to sin city in the mirror, for the THOUSANDTH FUCKING TIME THIS WEEK. “catra,can i come in?” a voice boomed loud over the music. catra paused her music and pulled down her shirt. “yeah ahaha~” she crip walked to the door and revealed glimmer. “can you fucking turn down your music, i cant hear over my anime.” glimmer crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. 

catra bit her lip and ran her fingers through her hair. “ahahaha~ my bad baby girl.” glimmer winced and stepped back.  
“don’t call me baby girl, you baboon lesbian.” she sniffed catra and glared.

“have you been using bows axe body spray?” she covered her nose. 

“ahaha i got my own, gotta smell nice for my white girl. ahaha~” catra grinded the air and chuckled. 

glimmer stared: 👁👄👁

“uh kay...” glimmer grabbed the doorknob, closed the door, then sprinted down the hall because ‘i guess y’all letting niggas do whateva now.’ 

catra grinded her way back to the mirror to make a POV tik tok to LITERALLY ANY BRYSON TILLER SONG. AYO WTF IS WRONG WITH THIS BITCH?? “ahaha, the chicks gon love this.” she licked her lips and turned on the shimmer filter. catra began to put her chain in her mouth, look the camera up and down, chuckle, and lick her lips. tf was she doin this for? bitch got like 53 followers. 

glimmer felt so disgusted that she even had a crush on catra. glimmer went to open bows door to tell him of her traumatic experience, and to snitch that catra took his emergency axe body spray. glimmer stopped in her tracks, tf is this nigga doin? 

“is that mary j blige...” glimmer stood in the doorway seeing bow crying his eyes out and standing in the mirror with the fan on. glimmer winced at bows screech trying to perfect the belt note. “HEYY HEY EEEEEEEEEEEEY.” bow shrieked our and cried as he looked dramatically into the distance, the fan blowing in his face. glimmer walked over to the speaker, cut the connection and stared at bow. “boy wtf is wrong witchu?”

“i’m sad.” bow looked out the window and sniffled. glimmer deadpanned, she’s seriously thinking about pulling an angella at this point, as this bitch daydreamed about gtfo. bow climbed over to his speaker and started playing ‘if i were a boy’ by beyoncé 

lonnie walked in and saw this monstrosity, “are y’all.” she moved her hands in a circle. “good?” 

bow turned around, poor thing cried so much his face turned ashy asf. lonnie held back a laugh, but failed. “stop crying, yo ass is getting ashy and it’s not funny. “ 

lonnie backed away slowly and turned around. “niggas a different breed.” glimmer snapped out of it, “but i’m not a- nevermind.” 

lonnie quickly exited the room and made her way to her hideaway closet. lonnie closed the door to the roomy closet behind her. “finally, these crackas get on my nerves.” lonnie sat down on her satin pillow and turned on her speakers. erykah badu started to play, as lonnie lit her sage and incense. she closed her eyes and took in the aroma. 

“WHAT THE FUCK-“ lonnies eyes popped open. she darted her eyes up to glare at glimmer. 

“is this witchcraft!?” glimmer went to grab the sage but lonnie slapped her hands away. “muthafuka what’s wrong with you?” lonnie turned down her music. 

“is this some type of voodoo?” glimmer moved her hands in a circle, her eyes sparkled. 

lonnie rolled her eyes. “you dumb fuck-“ she shut the door in glimmers face.

“my sleeve is stuck.” glimmer sighed through the door. lonnie rolled her eyes and turned up the music. 

MEANWHILE WITH CRACKA 3000

adora stood in the mirror as she put that DIRTY, MUSTY, DUSTY ASS, STANK ASS, TIRED LIKE MADEA TIDDIES, NASTY ASS, jacket on. she thought to herself, ‘man this jacket is getting old, time to switch it up.’ so THIS DUMB CRACKA BITCH CUT THE SLEVES. BITCH PUT THAT PHUKIN JACKET IN THE TRASH. 

“ahaha babe give it a rest.” catra stood at the door, she grinded her way to adora and bit her lip. 

adora stares at catra for three whole minutes.

“CAN I HAVE MY FACE BACK TF- i mean, ahaha~” catra fixed herself. adora blinked, then her dumbass turned to the mirror. 

catra tapped adora. “forgetting sum??”

adora sighed. “sorry for being white catra.”

“you’re not sorry.” she kissed her forehead.

“i’m really sorry.” adora sheds a tear. 

“that sounds real crackerish adora.” lonnie walked past the door, sage smoke and the blasting of early 2000’s solange followed. 

“i’ll leave you to cry. we’re having collard greens and mac n cheese tonight.” catra closed the door behind her. 

“gimmie my jacket bitch.” adora heard a faint voice. “heee heee, give it back bitch-“ adora looked in the mirror to see michael jackson. 

she jumped out of her seat and screamed, but michael covered her mouth. “scream and i drop kick yo white ass.” michael ‘hooo’ed and held his hand out. 

“what are you do-“

“gimmie the jacket trick!!” 

adora quickly threw the jacket at michael.

michael almost had a damn heart attack.  
“BITCH TF YOU DID TO MY JACKET!?” michael squealed and kicked adora in the face. “i should kill you bitch.” michael faded away. 

adora stared at the blank space. she held her cheek, where michael roundhouse kicked her with loafers. 

“dinners ready.” lonnie walked through the door and stopped. “are having a seizure!?” she panicked. adora quickly got up, shook her head and looked in the mirror. DAMN HE KICK THE PONYTAIL OUT HER HEAD, SMACK CAM!! 

“i’m fine, i think i just need to eat.” adora followed lonnie to the dinning hall. bow and glimmer were setting the table while catra was bringing the food to the table. 

catra looked up and nearly dropped bows mac n cheese. “ADORA WHAT HAPPENED!?” catra placed the food down on the table and sprinted to adora. 

adora gently pushed catra away and smiled. “i’m fine, it’s a long weird story.”

once everyone was settled down, adora explained the story. you thought the believed her white ass?...no- THEY LAUGHED. except lonnie and bow, lonnie was ready to throw the hot mac n cheese in her face. 

“uhh, i’m sorry michael jackson?” mermista stared at adora like she lost her mind. 

“you have to believe me!? maybe it’s the food making me go crazy.” adora pointed to the plate. 

bow gasped and lonnie threw her water at adora and nearly climbed over the table to whoop her ass. 

mermista stared wide eyed and placed her fork down. “uh no hun.” mermista waved her finger to signal catra to ‘come get her white girl.’ 

“adora we’re doubling your apologies to 16 a day.” catra sighed. 

bow got up and ran to the kitchen, as soon as the door closed mary j blige could be heard once more.


End file.
